1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to signal generators, and more particularly, to a broad band directional signal generator capable of generating signals on a transmission line or the like which, controllably, propagate in one direction on the line to the exclusion of the other direction or in both directions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous narrow band directional couplers exist and are typically employed to split or mix signals in a single-signal path. Directional couplers generally employ reactive circuit elements and, as a result, their frequency response is severely limited. Since directional signal generators employ directional couplers, it follows that directional signal generators have in the past been narrow band and sometimes complex devices.